The King's Challenge
by Gemkat5
Summary: A short oneshot in response to the King's challenge given to the members of the jdbfangirlharem. Elements: summer rain, honeysuckle, riding crop, whispered secret, full size crystal unicorn, and a romantic interlude. This is for Mature readers ONLY!


This is a short oneshot in response to the King's challenge given to the members of the jdbfangirlharem. The required elements are: "Summer - rain, honeysuckle, a whispered secret, a life-size crystal unicorn, a riding crop, and a romantic interlude between the Goblin King and his lady love Sarah."

A/N: I had one hell of a time putting something readable together for this challenge! I came up with several scenarios only to delete them as 'unworthy', and that damn crystal unicorn was the bane of my existence! More than once I nearly told his Majesty what he could do with his crystal unicorn! But, I didn't. So I don't have to risk the fury of an otherworldly, magical, being who happens to be a king. Now, onto the story… oh, it's rated 'M' for a reason! *big grin*

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

The King's Challenge

Her back yard had been ignored long enough. The grass was shin high because of all the rain they've been getting lately, and the once beautiful and fragrant display of honeysuckle along the picket fence at the back of the house had become a tangled nightmare of vines and weeds, and not very attractive at all.

Sarah pulled on the elbow length gloves she had bought the day before, staring out the sliding glass doors with unfocused eyes. She didn't want to cut down the honeysuckle, really, but the thicket of them had to be tamed. That, and it was rumored that stray cats have been disappearing lately. Sarah's neighbor, Vivian, told her the day before that she had seen four cats go into that weedy mess a week ago, and they haven't been seen since.

No one was blaming Sarah for anything except possibly an unkept garden, but Sarah knew that something had to be done. At the moment it was unwanted feral cats disappearing through her back yard, but what if it was someone's dog, or worse yet a child. Sarah cringed at the thought and grabbed her supplies with solid resolve.

Anyone watching from afar would swear Sarah Williams was going into battle by the way she purposefully trudged through the high grass of her back yard. With a floppy brimmed sun hat firmly on her head, a button up shirt that had definitely seen better days, and knee length khaki shorts, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. It was one of those outfits that one couldn't help but just stare at, yet you couldn't blame her either, knowing why she was dressed that way.

But, it wasn't her outfit that would give a nonchalant passerby pause. It was the double bladed hedge sheers, the big bag of miniature chocolates, and a riding crop that she carried with her that would have anyone stop to stare with a bewildered expression. Luckily, Sarah's backyard was secluded enough from the average passerby on the street, and so she trudged along without concern.

Reaching her destination she dropped her supplies except for the bag of chocolates. Ripping open the plastic, she up-ended the bag while swinging her arm in an arc, scattering the sweets into the over zealous bushes. Crumpling up the empty bag, she shoved it into a deep pocket, bent over, and picked up the riding crop. Staring into the fragrant weeds she waited. The heady scent of honeysuckle tempted her senses and Sarah closed her eyes for a brief moment to inhale the sweet fragrance. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew she had no choice.

Within a minute rustling sounds were heard from within the leaves and vines. Sarah opened her eyes to watch vigilantly, the riding crop aimed and ready. Within another minute Sarah caught a flash of color and swatted with practiced ease. The small yelp of shocked pain was Sarah's reward as another flash of color whizzed through the vines towards a piece of candy. With another accurate swing, and another yelp of shocked pain, the game begun.

Sarah's batting average was better than most, at least she thought so, but before long even her eight out of ten average wasn't good enough to send the fairies back to their own world. In fact, it seemed as though they were forming an army against her. Very soon after starting her endeavor Sarah found herself stepping back, swinging the riding crop frantically as a swarm of fairies came out at her all at once. She screamed with indignation, cursing and shouting at the troublesome creatures, while protecting her face and neck from their onslaught.

"Don't make me call the king!" she threatened defensively. They laughed at her teasingly, pulling at the long strands of her hair that flowed down her back. They landed on her hat to push the brim down over her eyes while fluttering into her face to show her their chocolate covered hands and faces. With one final yelp of frustration Sarah admitted defeat and made use of her threat. "Goblin King…!"

The fairies swarmed her all at once, preventing her from saying her words as she flailed her arms and hands in an attempt to keep them all at bay. But, what they didn't know was that Sarah didn't need to say more than their king's name or title for him to come to her. Jareth stepped through the vine infested gateway with a crystal already in hand. Tossing it into the air it burst into thousands of facets of color, blinding all the fairies at once, and making them take a quick retreat back to their own world.

Jareth stood regally, glancing over his shoulder as the fairies scattered and returned home. Satisfied that every last one of them was now in the cruel and capable hands of Hoggle on the other side, he turned his attention to the woman who was curled in a human ball at his feet. Lowering himself to crouch next to her he reached out to lift the floppy brim of her hat to peer underneath at her face. "They're gone," he stated simply, straightening himself as Sarah tentatively raised her head to glance around warily.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully, though slowly unfolded herself from her defensive position. She continued to look around her surroundings, checking for herself that the fairies were truly gone.

Jareth waited for her to ascertain for herself that he spoke the truth, then held out his hand to help her to her feet. "You do realize that the battle with the fairies is a futile one, don't you?" he asked casually in a pleasant tone. "It would be in your best favor to call for help next time."

"I was doing just fine until they bombarded me!" Sarah quipped irritably, getting to her feet on her own, ignoring Jareth's offered hand. She dusted off her knees and straightened her odd assembly of clothes while grumbling under her breath. "If you kept them in your kingdom in the first place, things like this wouldn't happen." She removed the gloves and tossed them to the ground before looking up at him. "You say you don't do these things deliberately, yet, once again, I had to call you to deal with one of 'your' problems."

"It's a big kingdom, Sarah," he returned nonchalantly in a bored tone. "What would you have me do, close all gateways and seal my kingdom off entirely?"

"No, just this one would be a good start," she replied sourly, stepping around him to pick up the riding crop.

"I won't do that," he informed her matter of factly. "My kingdom requires a certain amount of magic to flow between the realms, I've explained this to you before."

"Stop talking to me like I'm daft or something!" she retorted, waving the riding crop in his direction threateningly. "This gateway wasn't here until you opened it after I moved into this house, so don't tell me that you can't close it for fear of…"

Jareth, tired of her waving that thing in his face, grabbed it from her with quick precision, swatting the back of her hand with it in the process.

"Ouww! What the hell is your problem?" she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her hand.

Ignoring her outcry, Jareth placed his attention on the riding crop for a moment. Holding it upright, then swinging it masterfully in the air before focusing intently upon the leather tip. "Where did you acquire this?"

"I found it," she replied defensively, her expression having a wariness at his question.

Jareth shifted his eyes from the crop to Sarah, fixating her with a blatant stare. "Is that so?"

Sarah pursed her lips and furrowed her brows irritably, stepping around him to pick up the hedge shears from the ground. "Keep it for all I care. I only use it to swat those damn fairies. Ouww!" She spun around to face him after he swatted her smartly on the ass with the leather wrapped 'weapon'. "I think you need to go back home, right now," she declared with narrowed eyes.

Jareth smiled mischievously, lightly smacking his palm with the tip of the riding crop as he advanced upon her.

"I mean it, Jareth," she reiterated, backing away from him as he moved forward. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans." Sarah stopped herself short when he suddenly disappeared from in front of her. But, she wasn't fast enough as she felt her back collide into his chest.

"I like your hat, by the way," he stated teasingly into her ear, snaking one arm around her waist. He reached up and removed her hat with his other hand, tossing it haphazardly to the ground. "But, I like your beautiful tresses more." He caressed the side of her neck with his nose and lips, deeply inhaling the floral scent of her shampoo.

She tilted her head to one side as he nuzzled her neck, her eyes slipping closed at the feelings he stirred within her. It's always been this way with him. As long as she remained out of arms reach she was able to match wits with him, defend herself against anything he might have in mind, and send him home with a charming smile and a thank you. But, when he got too close, when he took her within his embrace and touched her with his gentle lips, his caressing hands, she had no defenses against the arousal he awakened within her.

"I feel dirty and itchy from the weeds, Jareth," she stated breathlessly. "I need a shower before..." Her sentence went unfinished as his lips seductively took hold of her earlobe. Jareth closed his eyes with the ghost of a smirk upon his lips. She always thought of something to try and restrain him, and he always came up with something to appease her while continuing what he started.

Within seconds a single dark cloud appeared in the sky above them, and warm rain began to gently pour down upon them. "That's not what I meant," she argued half heartedly, turning in his embrace to meet his lips with her own. His kisses were hot and stimulating as they trailed down the length of her neck. He held her by the hips, allowing her to arch her back as he bent over her. His tongue delicately licked at a raindrop that found its way between her breasts while her fingers snaked into his mass of blonde/white hair.

He masterfully undid the first few buttons of her shirt with his mouth, kissing her bared skin in turn as he went along. Reaching the fourth button, he lifted her with ease, letting her wrap her legs around his narrow waist, clinging to him for balance as he continued.

Sarah felt light headed, a new sensation of heat flashed throughout her body with every kiss he bestowed upon her skin. The warm rain did nothing to squelch the desire that built within her. Jareth eased them both to the ground, creating a dry spot for them to lay. Sarah worked at the vest that hugged his ribs with agile fingers. Jareth busied himself with gently nipping and licking at the other side of her neck.

Her breathing was erratic and uneven, her fingers couldn't work through the leather lacings of his clothes fast enough as far as she was concerned. "Jareth!" she panted urgently, grabbing fistfuls of material in frustration.

He moved over her, claiming her mouth with his. She eagerly met his exploring tongue with her own, writhing under him impatiently. "Say it," he whispered breathlessly into her mouth, pressing himself against her as he nestled his body between her thighs.

"No," she replied defiantly while pulling him closer with her legs around his hips, her hands tangled in his hair. She lifted her hips to grind herself against him, rubbing their bodies together with the aching desire for fulfillment. She let her head fall back to the ground, gasping for breath as he trailed his tongue down to her chest. She cried out in pleasure when his mouth and tongue licked and sucked at the sensitive tips of her bosom.

"Say it," he demanded breathlessly once again. Sarah thrashed her head from side to side defiantly, gasping and thrusting her hips against him in the throes of arousal. Her legs embraced him like a vice, holding him to her with heated ferocity. She cried out passionately when he ground himself against her body, making her whimper in frustration for more.

Jareth shifted his body over hers, holding her to the ground with his weight alone. His free hand roamed the length of her suddenly naked body, writhing and thrusting under him, begging for release with guttural outbursts of frustration. His other hand teased and taunted a firm breast, knowing the delightful sensations it caused within her.

She viciously ripped at his shirt until he shrugged it from his back, digging her nails into his bared skin to make him push within her. But, he denied her that desire, purposely holding back. "Say it," he growled urgently, his voice deep with arousal.

"Fuck!" she shouted, clinging, clawing, and grabbing at him in frustration.

Jareth pressed his mouth at her neck and bit her tender flesh with uneven teeth. Sarah cried out, bucked frantically under him, then whimpered in defeat. Breathing in short pants of air, she wrapped her arms around his head, her legs crossed at his ass to hold him firmly on top of her. Turning her face into his neck she gently kissed his delicate skin, biting and sucking briefly on a lobe.

"I love you," she whispered softly with an expelled breath, her voice barely audible.

Jareth responded immediately to her admission, taking hold of her hips as he shifted his lower body to fit with hers. Sarah complied by shifting to align their bodies perfectly. She threw her head back, crying out in apt pleasure as their bodies united. He moved within her, filling her with his arousal, the erratic drumming of their heartbeats the only sound either of them heard. Rapture consumed them both as they moved as one to a climatic ecstasy.

The rain had stopped, the single dark cloud had long dissipated without them noticing. The sun shone bright with a refreshing breeze caressing their naked bodies as they lie entwined in the high grass. Jareth held Sarah with relaxed arms around her shoulders, her head rested contentedly on his chest. Neither of them spoke, nor were they in a rush to break the euphoria they had found together, until a rustling sound was heard from the over zealous growth of honeysuckle by the back fence.

Lifting her head with lazy curiosity, Sarah stared dumbfounded at the creature that had entered her yard through Jareth's gateway. Silently, she nudged him, jutting her chin where she wanted his attention when he slowly opened his eyes. Tilting his head back and upwards he immediately saw what caused Sarah to stir. With a deep resigned sigh, Jareth returned his head to its original, comfortable position, tightened his embrace around Sarah, and closed his eyes once more.

"You can't leave that here," Sarah stated softly, eyeing the creature warily as it stared back at her unmoving.

"He only moves when not observed," Jareth informed her lazily. "As long as you look at him, he will remain motionless." He shifted slightly, moving Sarah to cover his body fully. "Besides," he added with a pleasant smirk. "The fairies fear him more than they do me."

"Really?" Sarah quipped with interest, glancing back at the full size crystal unicorn that stood motionless, though in a different position than the last time she had glanced at him. "Well, in that case, maybe it would be nice having a crystal unicorn in my back yard."

"Careful what you wish for, Sarah," Jareth warned lightly, raising a hand to brush a few wayward strands of hair from her face. "You have no idea what those creatures are capable of."

Sarah bowed her head to rest her forehead to Jareth's. "That's what I have you for," she whispered before touching his lips with hers.

Jareth took her lips within his, tangling his fingers into her long brown hair as he rolled her to her back. Deepening their kiss, their bodies once again entwined together as one, neither of them noticing the spectrum of rainbow colors that filled the back yard as the crystal unicorn stepped into the sunlight.

Challenge Complete!


End file.
